Kataang Week Oneshots
by Knat on the field
Summary: My Kataang week stories. One for each subject. The Kataanginess ranges from each chapter.
1. Ice Cream

These are my contribution to Kataang Week. Yes, i know I'm late.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar.

* * *

"No, I like the regular flavors like chocolate or vanilla."

"Well, I really don't care as long as it's in a cone."

"I prefer it in a bowl."

"Um guys?"

"I like those holiday flavors, like eggnog and pumpkin."

"No way those are gross."

"Guys."

"I like to mix and match the flavors. Like cookies and cream and vanilla."

"I like to just get chocolate chip cookie dough."

Aang began to draw in a huge breath before shouting, "Guys! What are you talking about?" Everyone looked up startled. Seven faces stared back at him with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean what are we talking about," asked Katara.

"Why are you guys talking about putting chocolate and vanilla in cones and bowls?" asked Aang clearly flustered.

"Ice cream, what else would we be talking about?" replied Sokka.

"Ya, twinkle toes. What did you think we were talking about?" said Toph.

"Well, I really wasn't sure. Oh, and what's ice cream?" asked Aang meekly. Everyone stared at Aang like he was covered in bison snot. Aang felt like earth bending himself into a hole.

"Ice cream, the sweet frozen treat everyone loves. Have you really never heard of it?" asked Zuko.

Aang sunk a little bit lower before replying, "No." After Aang's answer everyone was clearly surprised.

"What hole have you been living in?" asked Toph.

"Well he has been living in an iceberg for the last hundred years." Said Suki.

"Surly it was invented before that!" asked Mai.

"Ya, Gran Gran use to tell us about eating a bunch of ice cream, and a story about her great grandmother eating it. It was really funny. It starts out with two tiger seals and some beef jerky." continued Sokka before his voice was drowned out by other's comments. Katara, for some reason, had been quite since her first comment. She watched as Aang sunk into the floor. Apparently he was earth bending himself lower and lower into the floor, his face red from embarrassment.

Finally Katara spoke up, startling everyone with her forcefulness. "Aang has lived as a monk form most of his life, and after he came out of the iceberg he didn't exactly have time for frozen treats, so you all can be quite." Everyone quieted down, even Sokka who had been telling a story that no one was listening to. Katara grabbed Aang's hand and said, "Come on Aang."

"Where are we going?" asked Aang, dazed by his girlfriend's outburst.

"I'm taking you to have some ice cream," she said, before saying a little less forcefully, "It will be our first date."

* * *

Ya, a cute little story, with plenty of my humor sprinkled in.


	2. Overreacting

_I'm in a dark forest with very little noise. I am walking along a path through the woods. I can see light ahead, a break in the trees. As I walk into the sunlight I see a small village up ahead. I walk along the road to the village. It is eerily quite. I walk past abandoned buildings, deserted streets. I finally come to the village marketplace. As I step into the marketplace I see that everything is empty. No one, no noise. Suddenly I see a shadow in an alley ahead. I walk towards it, and can hear noises. It sounds like Sokka eating a buffet. _

_As I turn the corner, I see nothing ahead. Scratch that, I see a small delicious cake. It is chocolate with vanilla icing. I just want to sink my teeth into it. As I walk towards it, it seems to grow. It is growing bigger and bigger. Finally, as I stand in front of it, it is the size of Pipsqueak. I reach towards it, but before I touch it I hear growling. As I pull my hand away I watch, horrified, as the cake transforms. Suddenly it has eyes and a mouth with sharp pointy teeth. I try to air bend it, but nothing happens. I try a fire blast, but again nothing. The cake seems to be sizing me up. Suddenly it strikes. I begin to scream. I can hear someone, someone with a sweet angel like voice, calling my name. "Aang! Aang, wake up!"_

"Aang! It's just a dream. Wake up!" I open my eyes, and see Katara kneeling beside me. I am laying on my bed at Katara and Sokka's house. I live here now, with them and Gran Gran.

"Where am I?" I ask stupidly.

"At the house." She answers with concern written all over her face.

"Why am I laying here."

"You fainted." She replies, looking away. Is she blushing?

"Why? What happened?" I ask. Did I do something to embarrass myself? We've only been dating for a few weeks. What could have happened? I can faintly hear her saying something, but it muffled because she is looking away. "What was that?" Her reply is a little louder, but I still can't hear her. "Katara, what happened?" I ask.

"I kissed you," she replies with a voice barley over a whisper, as her cheeks go bright red. I can feel my self blushing too.

"Where were we?" I ask a little nervously. I hope I didn't embarrass either one of us.

"In the back yard. No one saw," she replied reading my mind. I remember now. It was possibly one of the best moments of my life.

"Well, um." I want to say I enjoyed it, that I'm not ashamed, but it would be a little awkward. I can see that that was not the answer she expected. She probably thought I hated it. "It was, um," I search for the right word to describe it, "wow," I said. Her cheeks go red again, and she lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well, maybe I should try again. Just, you know, to make sure you're not going to faint again." She says. I can feel myself get a little sweaty, and my heart beats faster. I hope that I won't faint. Please don't faint, I say to myself as she leans in. I lean forward a little to meet her halfway. As her lips crash onto mine I smell her sweet fragrance. Is it getting hotter in here? I feel my body temperature rising. Please don't faint. Finally she pulls away, but I can tell she is out of breath just like I am. As we look at each other, we both turn away so the other doesn't see them blushing.

When my heart rate returns to normal, and I begin to relax I look back at her. We stare at each other for awhile before she says, "I guess you just overreacted the first time."

"Not really," is my reply.


	3. Sneaking Out

My take on Sneaking out.

**I do not own Avatar blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

"And where do you two think you are going?" Katara asked using her motherly voice. The guilty boys turned around, one smiling and the other grimacing. They were now looking at two glaring girls, Katara and Suki.

"No where," said Sokka inconveniently.

"Sokka you said we are going to, what was it you said, "ditch this lame party," said Aang. Sokka glared at Aang, then realized he was getting glared at by Katara and Suki. Aang was still smiling, but not as much as a few seconds ago.

"Sokka, this is your party. You invited everyone here." Yelled Suki.

"I didn't invite everyone," grumbled Sokka. "Besides you guys invited, like, a hundred girls to this party, and none of them are even that good looking," he said before realizing it. This got him glared at more intensely, and Suki looked like she was about to smack Sokka. Aang just looked confused.

"Sokka, you're here with me!" yelled Suki even louder.

"You two made it too awkward for all the guys, so they left. I'm just following them," Was Sokka's retort.

"Where exactly were you going to go at eleven at night?" yelled Katara getting into the conversation.

"Wait, are we in trouble?" asked Aang. The other three stared at Aang.

"What are you talking about? Don't you know what sneaking out is Twinkletoes? You're even more ignorant then I thought!" yelled Toph as she passed by the front door.

"I didn't realize that you would get mad Katara," said Aang ignoring the other two. Katara and Suki looked at each other and nodded. Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and led him out front, and Katara took Aang to the backyard. They walked out to the small garden and sat on the stone bench.

Katara looked at Aang for a little while as though she was examining him before saying, "Aang, did you really think that sneaking out was a good thing."

"No, but I didn't think you would get mad at me for it. Sokka convinced me that you would understand," said Aang clearly confused.

"Aang, you know my dad says we have to be home at eleven thirty. The party wasn't going to end until twelve," said Katara.

"Ya. I assumed we would be home on time." Said Aang still confused.

"Aang you shouldn't have been sneaking out," said Katara trying a new approach.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry," said Aang. Katara could tell he was being completely truthful.

"You realize my dad will ground you for about a week, right." Said Katara.

"Ya, that's usually how long he grounds Sokka and I for," said Aang. Katara had no response for this. The two sat there wondering what to say.

"Katara," Aang said softly, "are you still mad at me?" he asked almost pleading. Katara could tell that he clearly didn't want her mad at him.

"No Aang, I could never be mad at you," sighed Katara in defeat. Katara laughed as Aang started to grin in his goofy kind of way. Katara leaned over towards him and crushed him in a hug, which Aang returned gratefully. Aang stood up, took Katara's hand and led her closer to the house.

A few feet away he stopped. He held her hand out, and placed his other hand around her waist. Katara put her hand on his upper back. They started to dance to the loud music from the house, content to staring into each other's eyes. Not even Sokka running around the house screaming, being chased by Suki distracted them. The only thing that did stop them was Katara's father yelling at them that it was his bedtime, and that they needed to go to bed.

* * *

Aang is a little OC, but I think that he seems cute being ignorant. Hope you liked it.

* * *


	4. Bubbles

Sorry this one is so much shorter than the others.

**Disclaimer: I only own Avatar on Febuary 32. Stupid Lawyers. **

* * *

The grass felt cool under my bare feet. The sun was covered by a cloud, so it wasn't too hot. With Aang lying beside me, I felt at peace with the world. We were staring at the clouds for a while now, occasionally commenting about a particularly fluffy one or one that resembled a hogmonkey. Aang was lying there with his eyes closed, apparently deep in thought.

"Katara? Do you think are relationship is like a bubble," he asked, breaking the silence. I really have know idea what Aang is talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you and I together are like a bubble," he says.

"I still don't get it," I said, sure confusion is penetrating my voice.

"A bubble is made of water, right?" he said. I shook my head yes. "And a bubble is water filled with air." I shook my head again. "It is a combination of the two. Just like us. I'm the air, and you're the water." He said with happiness.

"But Aang, bubbles can easily be popped." I said, not trying to hurt his feelings.

"Most are, but ours is reinforced," he said after a few seconds of thought.

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"There's fire around it, to ward off people who want to harm it. Plus the inside is full of air and earth so it's harder to pop. Oh ya, and the water is really strong," he finished with a mischievous grin on his face. I can't help put laugh at his logic.

"You're so smart Aang," I said, meaning every word.

"Thanks Katara," was his reply. We sit for a little while longer, enjoying the clouds. Aang discreetly reached over and grabbed my hand. Ya, we are like an extra strong, reinforced bubble.

* * *

I didn't realize how short this was until i put it on document maneger. Best case senario: the next few will be longer. (i hope) R&R people. Thanks.


	5. Photographs

My next contribution.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Avatar.**

* * *

The wall was covered with pictures of two happy kids. Soon the pictures turned them into adults. A little further on and the happy two became three, then four. The couple got older, with more kids. There were children around the couple with some adults.

"Grandma, who is in these photos?" asked a little girl. She was talking to an old woman sitting in a chair.

With a little difficulty the woman got up and replied with a smile, " That is your grandfather and me."

"What is this one," she asked pointing to a picture with two kids.

"That is us at a carnival. You're grandpa won a stuffed teddy bear, and gave it to me," she replied, her smile growing.

"Cool! What's this one?" she asks, getting excited. The picture is of the couple dressed up.

"That was our first date," the lady answers, looking off into the distance, apparently lost in thought.

"Grandma! What is this one?" the little girl asks, jerking her grandmother from her thoughts.

"That," the lady answers, " is when he proposed to me." This picture shows two smiling young adults, while the girl is showing off her ring.

"Wow! What's this one?" the child asks.

"That is our wedding day," the grandmother says, indicating a picture of the couple surrounded by friends. The new bride is wearing a blue wedding dress while the groom is wearing orange robes.

"And what's this one?" The picture is of the previous groom and his bride at a hospital holding something.

"That is when you're mother was born," the grandmother answers. The child beside her seems to skip a few pictures before asking about a picture of an older couple standing together.

"That is your grandpa and I on our 50th wedding anniversary," the woman says, her smile fading a little.

"And that one is of me!" the girl says, unaware of her grandmother. She is indicating a picture of the old couple surrounded by their grandchildren.

"Honey, go wash up before dinner," the little girl's mother chides. The little girl groans before running off to do what her mother has asked. The mother walks over to the obviously troubled grandmother. "Are you ok mom?" she asks.

"Oh Kaya, I miss him so much." answers Katara.

"I know mom, I know." says the little girl's mother as she walks away to give Katara some alone time. Katara remains where she is, studying the pictures a little longer.

"I miss you Aang," she says to no one, before walking to join the rest of her family for dinner.

* * *

Sorry, it's a little rushed. Writing this in a hotel room. I don't think i'll be able to get the other two written up today, especially since it's almost eleven. I hope Kataangers will forgive me if i'm late. Please?


	6. Music

Sorry this is so late! I had writer's block. I know that's not a good excuse, but i really couldn't think of anything.

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this real slow so you can understand: Me.....No Own.....Avatar!

* * *

**

The night was stormy as the kids sat around the fire. Luckily they were sheltered by the tall roof of the temple ledge. The kids were at the western air temple, waiting the storm out. The storm seemed to shadow the kid's anger and humiliation. They had invaded the fire nation, and had come so close to victory.

They all sat in silence, thinking what they could have done differently. Aang, though was a little confused.

_What had I done wrong? I should have been able to defeat him! If I could have been able to at least face him! It's all Azula's fault. If she hadn't know our plans, we could have ended the entire war right then and there! Why am I such a failure?_

Katara had been watching Aang silently brew in his self pity. _Poor Aang. He's probably crushed. _Her thoughts drifted to something else that had happened earlier that day, something that brought a blush to her cheeks.

The storm interrupted everyone's thoughts. After a cloudy day the rain began to fall.

"Well, I'm going to bed," said Sokka. Many of the others nodded in agreement. Slowly everyone got up to go to bed, everyone except Aang. Sokka and Katara both noticed this, but Katara waved him away silently. She stood there, waiting for Aang to do something.

After a few minutes Aang got up and walked, not towards the others, but towards the ledge. Katara stood there, hoping that Aang wasn't going to do anything drastic. Aang walked to the ledge, and gazed into the sky, at the storm. He was starting to get soaked, but he paid this no attention. He sat down on the edge, with his legs dangling off. He sat there for a few minutes doing nothing.

Katara approached Aang from behind. When she was directly behind him she stopped. Aang noticed her standing there. To him she looked a little upset. He beckoned for her to sit beside him. She immediately did so.

Katara put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. Although he didn't shake it off, he seemed to take no notice of it. Katara's brow scrunched in worry. She removed her hand, but Aang paid no attention to this either.

"Aang, are you ok?" Katara asked, clearly concerned. She got no answer. She decided to try a new tactic.

"Aang, can you hear that?" she asked. She had clearly shaken him out of his silence. He looked at her with a look that said, "What are you talking about?" She smiled inwardly, happy that he was actually listening to her. She continued, "The storm is singing to us. Can you hear it?" Aang appeared to be straining to hear something, anything. "Aang, the rain and the wind are a symphony."

Aang was wondering what Katara was talking about. He couldn't hear anything. Katara, he noticed, seemed to be swaying to an unheard music with a smile playing on her face. Aang concentrated harder.

Suddenly Aang could hear it. It was hard to describe, but the wind and rain seemed to be in harmony. The rain would drum on the roof, then stop as the wind would take over, whistling.

The two sat on the ledge for a while listening.

A while later Aang felt like he couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer, but he really didn't want to stop listening to the storm. Katara noticed this, and shifted him so that he was lying up against her. He smiled gratefully. He had a thought before he feel asleep.

_The wind and rain are in symphony, they are at balance. Maybe one day Katara and I will be like that?_

* * *

I'm so happy that i didn't use the word music in the story, because i did that in all the other ones. Hope you liked it. Edit: I'm finished with this stroy. Sorry guys. I have writer's block on the final chapter, and its August. Stay tuned though, i might do a new Avatar Story soon.


End file.
